


The Art of the Deal

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Las Vegas, Limousine Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seho made me do it okay, Smut, with their limo and their honeymoons and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: “Do you know what I like about you?” Sehun rasped. He took advantage of Junmyeon’s exposed neck, tracing the skin with his teeth, nibbling and sucking. “You don’t care that we’re both alphas.”





	The Art of the Deal

Junmyeon sighed, relaxing into the leather seat. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. 

“You killed them, hyung. Fucking killed them,” Sehun ranted from a few feet away. 

Junmyeon could hear the clinking of glasses, the loud thump when Sehun dropped the bottle of champagne on the floor. 

“Damnit!”

“Be careful.” Junmyeon opened his eyes and sat up. He smirked at the sight of Sehun fumbling with the champagne bottle, trying to figure out how to uncork it while balancing two champagne flutes in the opposite hand.

“Here.” Junmyeon reached out and relieved his co-worker of the glasses. 

“Thanks,” Sehun mumbled. He fiddled with the wrapper, finally giving up and using his teeth to unpeel it.  He spit out the foil and immediately went in search of the corkscrew. “I can’t believe it. Chanyeol said there was no way we would land that account. No fucking way. I can’t wait until he hears.”

Junmyeon smiled at the thought. When their manager back in Seoul heard of the impossible deal Sehun and Junmyeon had just made he would shit his pants. Hopefully his secretary, Baekhyun, would film his reaction, because Chanyeol deserved to be knocked down a peg or two. 

“Hey, it wasn’t just me,” Junmyeon said softly. “Give yourself some credit.”

“Right. Like I did anything.” Sehun pulled out the corkscrew and went to work on the bottle. “I think we both know what happens the moment I’m put in a room full of hardnose omegas.”

Junmyeon chuckled. Yeah, Sehun hadn’t exactly figured out how to do business with omegas. When faced with them he tended to shrink away, confused at how he should act. It all stemmed from his early days at the company when he was banned from handling omega accounts after a handful of disastrous negotiations. It was bad for business when the salesperson was less about meeting client’s needs and more about ordering customer’s around, which was Sehun’s issue early on. He used to go full on alpha when dealing with omegas. 

Junmyeon knew Sehun used to be like that in his personal life too. There were many times he overheard Sehun complaining about having water thrown in his face during weekend jaunts to the club, oblivious to why people reacted the way they did. Which is why Junmyeon felt a measure of pride at how the man had changed over the years, realizing he needed to treat people with respect no matter what their presentation turned out to be. 

He took credit for the change in Sehun, as right or wrong as that was. The younger alpha had been his right hand man for the better part of two years, they worked well together. Very well. Maybe too well considering how different they were from each other. But that, Junmyeon had long ago decided, is what made them compatible as co-workers. 

“Hey, you didn’t act like a dumbass alpha so I think you did okay,” Junmyeon joked, delighting in the nasty look Sehun gave him. 

“You think he’ll forgive us for getting this limo since we made the deal?” Sehun asked, jerking at the champagne bottle, trying to get the cork out and failing. 

Junmyeon had purposely taken a limo to and from the meeting place for a couple reasons. Firstly, they were meeting with the top of the top firm in their target market. They needed to look good. Secondly, he knew it would piss Chanyeol off and he was still bitter about losing out on his full commission the year prior. Sure it was petty, but oh well. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Junmyeon answered. He pressed the intercom button to speak to the driver. “Drive around for a while. We want to see the city.”

Sehun giggled while he tugged on the corkscrew for the umpteenth time. Finally he lurched the cork loose – but with disastrous results. It went flying, champagne pouring out onto the limo floor. Sehun had been holding the bottle at just the right angle for the cork-turned-projectile to shoot straight towards Junmyeon’s face, landing square in the middle of his forehead. 

Junmyeon reacted by dropped the champagne glasses, the flutes shattering on the floor. 

“Shit! Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Sehun scrambled to put the champagne back.

Junmyeon clutched his forehead and winced. It hurt but he didn’t think there would be lasting damage. 

“Let me see.” Sehun was next to him in an instant, urging him to remove his hand so he could get a look at the red blotch that was spreading in-between Junmyeon’s eyebrows. 

“Was that for what I said about not being a dumbass?” Junmyeon joked. 

“Yes.” Sehun rubbed his index finger on the red spot. “Shit, how did it land so perfectly?”

Junmyeon tsked. Sehun was smiling, his face only inches in front of Junmyeon’s. Maybe it was the heady feeling of making an impossible deal, maybe it was the knowledge Chanyeol would be both cursing his name and praising it, or maybe he had been hit in the head too hard – whatever it was his eyes went straight to Sehun’s lips. 

Junmyeon swallowed, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious. Of course it wasn’t the first time he had thought about something like this. Hell, they had made even out a few times over the last couple years. Long nights in London trying to snag business had ended in drunken make out sessions. The trip to Beijing had ended with a bit more than kissing. It happened and they had an unspoken agreement not to discuss it. They spent a lot of time together. There was mutual attraction. They were both alphas and they were single. Sehun had a nice ass. Shit happens.

And Junmyeon wanted shit to happen again. 

“Hey,” Junmyeon said softly, bringing his hand up to cup Sehun’s cheek. Sehun leaned into the touch, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Are you about to say not in a limo?” Sehun asked. He made his own thoughts about the matter obvious, moving his hand to rest on Junmyeon’s thigh. 

Junmyeon snorted. “Yeah, I was thinking something like that.”

“But just think.” Sehun tilted his head to the right, planting a kiss on Junmyeon’s hand. “How pissed Chanyeol will be if he gets charged to have cum stains cleaned off leather upholstery.”

Junmyeon laughed. “Who said you were bad at negotiating? You already won me over.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. His exasperation was short lived. He moved quickly, the noise of the broken champagne flutes crunching underfoot as he readjusted himself, straddling Junmyeon’s thighs. He was a lot taller than his older co-worker making the position slightly awkward. 

Junmyeon could care less about how much bigger Sehun was than him or how his longer legs didn’t fit seamlessly in their current position. His disregard for comfort had a lot to do with how he had the perfect opportunity to palm Sehun’s ass, delivering a hard slap before fondling him. 

Sehun yelped at the impromptu spank. He got his revenge by grabbing Junmyeon’s tie and yanking him forward. He paused for a moment before leaning down and capturing Junmyeon’s lips with his own. 

They were never gentle when they kissed. It was never slow or loving because there wasn’t that type of relationship between them. Junmyeon appreciated that about Sehun. He wasn’t looking for a languid, romantic moment. He was looking to get off as much as Junmyeon wanted to get him off. 

Junmyeon parted his lips, sucking Sehun’s bottom lip into his mouth. He nipped at the skin, his hands squeezing Sehun’s ass as he tasted the younger man. 

Sehun retaliated by grinding down, rolling his hips as much as he could in his current position. Junmyeon moaned into his mouth at the pressure, squeezing Sehun’s ass and pressing him forward, urging him to do it again. 

Their lip lock intensified, lips crashing together. Sehun kept an iron grip on Junmyeon’s tie, pulling the expensive silk neckpiece to deepen the kiss. Their tongues rolled together, breaths intermingled. When Sehun finally loosened his grip Junmyeon’s head fell back. He was panting, lips swollen.

“Do you know what I like about you?” Sehun rasped. He took advantage of Junmyeon’s exposed neck, tracing the skin with his teeth, nibbling and sucking. 

“What?” Junmyeon husked, hands wandering to Sehun’s hips. 

“You don’t care that we’re both alphas.” Sehun nipped at the base of Junmyeon’s throat. 

“Does it matter?” Junmyeon managed to get the words out, his mind a haze of desire. He could feel himself hardening, each press of Sehun’s hips driving him further and further into an abyss of want, of need.

Sehun sat back, his eyes dark. He reached forward, tracing his index finger slowly down Junmyeon’s throat. “To a lot of people it does. But do you know, I only like alphas.”

“Fuck.”

“And even if we never talk about it, you’re the reason why.” Sehun gripped Junmyeon’s tie. With a skilled hand he loosened the knot. “I wasn’t sure how to say it. Before.”

Junmyeon knew the younger man well enough to see the signs. To see the blush on his cheeks, the heat that crept up indicating he was saying something serious – something serious that he was afraid to admit. Sehun wouldn’t look him in the eyes, instead busying himself with the buttons on Junmyeon’s dress shirt. He was embarrassed and afraid and Junmyeon felt like an ass for not having understood how he felt until he admitted it in the back of a limo amidst broken glasses and a discarded champagne bottle. 

“Sehun.” Junmyeon placed his hands on top of the younger man’s, stilling his movements. “Look at me.”

Sehun reluctantly raised his eyes, meeting Junmyeon’s.  He looked so vulnerable it hurt. 

“I like you. A lot.” Junmyeon admitted it, said the things he hadn’t dared say. “But we never talked about it. I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“And now that you know?” Sehun challenged, being bold. 

He was embarrassed but he had courage. The hot headed kid from years ago was gone. The impulsive kid from years ago was gone. In his stead was a man, an alpha, that still acted impulsively at times but had learned how to handle himself. Had learned when to speak his mind and when to be quiet. He had followed Junmyeon’s lead through good times and bad times –– and suddenly, Junmyeon realized, a lot of things made sense. A lot of his own feelings made sense, falling into place with a mixed up confession in the back of a limousine.

“We can try.” Junmyeon said quietly. “I want to try.” He needed to try. In the last few years his romantic life had been nonexistent, and there was always that nagging feeling it was because he wasn’t missing out on anything. Sure he was single, but he wasn’t lonely. Sehun was there. They had each other through thick and thin. He should have known it all along that it was like this, that the feelings were there despite being unsaid. 

“Don’t fuck around if you aren’t serious,” Sehun threatened. 

“I’m not joking,” Junmyeon promised. 

“Good.” Sehun couldn’t hide his wide smile but he tried. He returned to administering to the buttons on Junmyeon’s shirt but his grin was evident as he pushed the fabric away from the older man’s chest. “Now that is done with I fully expect you to fuck me.”

The atmosphere shifted yet again, the serious and emotional nature of their conversation shattered and replaced by the raw heat of desire. 

“Is that so,” Junmyeon drawled, bucking his hips, testing the waters. 

“Hmm,” Sehun hummed, tearing Junmyeon’s shirt open. 

Junmyeon bit back a moan when Sehun took his nipple into his mouth, his free hand tugging Junmyeon’s shirt off his shoulder. 

Sehun, back arched due to the awkward position, faltered, almost falling off of Junmyeon’s knees. It was a momentary setback. 

Junmyeon grabbed at the younger man’s waist to prevent his fall. “Lie down,” he ordered, adding a third reason to why he had ordered a limo. The seats were expansive, perfect for what he wanted to do to Sehun. 

Sehun stood, tearing at his shirt with abandon, buttons popping and hitting the leather upholstery. Junmyeon appreciated the sight, his dick twitching when Sehun unbuttoned his grey dress pants and dragged them down his thighs at lightning speed despite the moving vehicle and low ceiling. He steadied himself with an arm on the drink counter, swaying a few times before tossing the garment aside. 

He was beautiful. Tall and lean, with muscles Junmyeon hadn’t guessed were hiding under his designer suits. Even back in Beijing they hadn’t gone this far. Back then they were still clothed, grinding against each other with reckless abandon. 

When Sehun dragged his boxers down Junmyeon raised his eyebrows, another surprise. 

“Like what you see?” Sehun asked, falling into the wrap around leather seat. His dick was red and throbbing against his stomach. His hands dug into the leather as he waited for Junmyeon to make his move. 

“Yeah, I do,” Junmyeon admitted with a sly smile. He divested himself of his shirt, tossing it towards Sehun’s discarded pile of clothing. His pants followed, falling on top of the broken glass to protect his bare feet.  

Junmyeon scooted towards Sehun, drowning in the strong pheromones his fellow alpha was emitting. It was so different from being with an omega or a beta, the scent overpowering in a slightly hostile way. He enjoyed it, the way his body reacted like it was caught between being threatened and the need to dominate. 

Sehun complied with the earlier command, throwing his legs up and lying back. Junmyeon bit his bottom lip at the sight, appreciating the view for a few seconds before moving. 

Unlike an omega an alpha did not self-lubricate, a problem but also an opportunity. Junmyeon crawled towards Sehun, stopping when he was kneeling between his open legs. Sehun’s cheeks were dusted pink, he was nervous despite his attempts at hiding it. 

Junmyeon began slowly, trailing marks up Sehun’s thigh. His hands moved with his mouth, caressing, nails digging in periodically, marking the alpha. He lightly pressed the pads of his fingers into the white flesh of Sehun’s thighs, inwards. “So beautiful,” he murmured, palming Sehun’s balls.

Sehun moaned, the muscles in his legs tensing, indicating to Junmyeon he was doing something right. He sheathed Sehun’s shaft in his hand, licking a stripe from his balls to the head. Sehun bucked up, clearly enjoying it. 

Junmyeon chuckled, going lower, needing to prepare the younger alpha. He licked Sehun’s perineum, circling his tongue on the skin and earning a choked noise from his co-worker. 

“Are you going to torture me?!” Sehun husked.

“Maybe,” Junmyeon admitted, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin. 

He moved back, sucking two fingers into his mouth, wetting them. Sehun’s hole, pink and twitching, was an appetizing sight. Once his fingers were thoroughly coated he pressed the pads in, keening at the way Sehun tightened with the smallest intrusion. 

It wasn’t going to be easy but that had never stopped him before. Junmyeon pressed one finger inside, ignoring the small cry from the younger man. He lapped around his finger, moving his digit in and out to loosen Sehun while his tongue slide along the rim. 

“Hyung I-“ a string of choked noises left the younger man’s lips as he was worked open. 

Junmyeon added another finger, picking up the pace and darting his tongue inside. Sehun tasted like an alpha, a raw and earthy taste that enticed Junmyeon beyond reason. It was dangerous, a hint of power, but it was addicting to know he could taste this, that he could do this to an alpha – to an alpha he liked, maybe even loved. 

When Sehun began to grind down on his fingers Junmyeon knew it was time. He pulled his digits out, his tongue darting in a few times before he was satisfied enough to pull away. Sehun whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Sit back.” Junmyeon moved in front of Sehun, directing him with his hands on his legs, eager to find the most comfortable angle to fuck him into oblivion. It was awkward in a vehicle, even one as spacious as a luxury limousine. 

Sehun was half reclined on the seat, legs spread wide, when they reached a consensus. Junmyeon lined himself up, the head of his cock teasing Sehun’s rim. The promise of what was to come had Junmyeon biting his bottom lip and tensing in anticipation. When he thrust in he cried out at the white hot heat that engulfed him. 

“Fucking hell,” Sehun growled, his hands flying to Junmyeon’s forearms, nails digging into skin. 

Junmyeon rocked forward, pivoting his hips while sucking in deep breaths. He gripped Sehun’s leg, looking for leverage despite the cramped quarters. 

“You’re so tight,” Junmyeon moaned. He had fucked half a dozen other people before, all omegas and betas, but had it ever felt like this? This good, this right?

Sehun urged him on, bucking up to meet his thrusts. Junmyeon moved his hands lower, shifting the angle and earning a loud cry from the younger alpha.  He pounded into him, the drag of entering and leaving the tightness driving him mad. 

“There?” Junmyeon asked, slamming into the man, going balls deep. The limo was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, over and over as he pounded into Sehun. 

Sehun grunted, his pale skin flushing red as he clawed at the seat, lost in the sensation of being fucked open. 

“Do you like it when an alpha fucks you?” Junmyeon growled. He could see the knot swelling at the base of Sehun’s cock. 

“Fuck me alpha.” Sehun moved his hand to his dick, stroking quickly, his knot swelling with each pass.

“You want me to knot you?” Junmyeon thrust as hard as he could, gasping at the heat that surrounded his cock. 

“Ngh-Yeah,” Sehun threw his head back, fisting his cock in time to the pounding of Junmyeon’s hips. 

“So good, submitting to me,” Junmyeon threw his head back, the swell of his knot catching on Sehun’s rim. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Junmyeon looked down, the sight of Sehun’s knot swelling up his length the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He snapped his hips harder, stifling the moans as his own knot caught and then pushed inside the younger alpha. He fucked into him, his pleasure intensifying, the moment nearing. 

Sehun came first, his knot exploding into pulses of white as he cried out, his body tensing around Junmyeon’s swelling knot. Junmyeon wasn’t far behind, his body seizing up as he tumbled over the edge, coming in spurts inside of the younger alpha. He rocked his hips, Sehun clenching around him and milking his seed. 

Junmyeon’s arms gave out, he collapsed on top of Sehun, their breathing rapid, body’s covered in sweat. 

“Shit,” Sehun groaned, his arms wrapping around the smaller alpha. He planted a kiss on the crown of Junmyeon’s head. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

Junmyeon chuckled, sucking in deep breaths. “I don’t know,” he admitted, trying to come back down to earth. It was hard when he was still buried balls deep in Sehun and would be for at least twenty minutes.

“Hyung?” Sehun spoke softly.

“Hmm?”

“Congrats on the deal.” Sehun kissed Junmyeon’s head again, his hands caressing his sides. 

Junmyeon chuckled into the younger man’s shoulder as Sehun angled them to lie on the leather seat, a strange shuffling that nearly resulted in them landing on the floor. 

“Thanks. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Well, clearly.” Sehun answered, delivering a hard smack to Junmyeon’s ass. “And thanks for the limo, hyung.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ha..ha..ha /runs


End file.
